indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick
}} |rating = |canon = Non-Continuity |timeline = 1936 |first aired = 10 May, 2008 |last aired = |preceded by = |followed by = }} LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick is a LEGO mini-movie made by M2 Film and was first broadcast on Cartoon Network on May 10, 2008 and later broadcast on Disney XD. Plot summary Chapter 1 Raiders of the Lost Brick opens up with Indiana Jones and Satipo in the jungle. They go in to a temple, and Satipo spots some spiders. They go further into the temple and a skeleton jumps out at them, but Indiana and Satipo continue their journey. Indiana uses his whip to get across a hole and so does Satipo. When Indiana Jones has to get across tiles that lead to the altar with the idol, he dances on them. Satipo was a bit confused when Indy did this. Once he crossed those booby traps, Indiana got the idol. As the temple collapses around him, Indiana runs with the idol. Satipo crosses the pit first, and asks for the idol in exchange for giving Indy the whip. Indiana throws the idol, but it hits Satipo in the head and knocks him out. Indiana builds a bridge out of LEGO pieces across the pit, and once he crosses it he gets the whip and idol. The boulder trap is triggered, but Indy was able to escape. Once outside of the temple, he finds Rene Belloq waiting for him with two Hovito warriors. Suddenly, the boulder crashes the doorway where it was stuck and flattens as it rolls Rene Belloq and the Hovitos, as Indy jumped away. In Jock's seaplane, Indy is seen with a check list and crosses "idol" off the list. Chapter 2 Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood are seen in a tomb with the Ark, but there are some things they wish they hadn't found: snakes. As they try to get the snakes away from them, two German soldiers hoist the Ark out of the tomb. Indy and Marion build a LEGO elevator to escape the snake-infested place. The music playing in the elevator is "Marion's Theme" from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Indy and Marion safely get out of the tomb in their elevator, and Indy goes on a horse to chase the truck that has the Ark. Indiana spots his father, Henry Jones Sr., reading a book about golf on a motorcycle, and he leaves the horse and to go on that vehicle. German soldiers on motorcycles attack the Joneses, but Indiana grabs a flag, one by one beats up the soldiers with it, and then uses his whip to get himself onto the top of the truck. The driver stops abruptly, and Indiana falls onto the hood of the truck like he did in Raiders of the Lost Ark. He pulls a piece of the hood of and falls, and goes under the truck until he reappears clinging to his whip, which is still hanging there from when he got on the truck. As Indiana Jones is dragged along by his whip, the two German soldiers in the van laugh at him. The grill of the truck flies from the hood of the truck to him, and he grabs it and surfs on it. Indy uses the truck grill/surfboard to leap into the truck, and knocks the two German soldiers, a LEGO toilet, and a Stormtrooper from Star Wars out of the truck. Indiana gets to the driver and pushes him out as well. Indiana drives the truck, and his father then joins the truck to ride off into the sunset. Chapter 3 This scene opens up with Indy riding an amphibious vehicle in a river in Peru. Mutt comes out of a pitched tent and is delighted to see Indy back, but when Indy's vehicle gets on land and accidently runs over Mutt's motorcycle Mutt isn’t so happy. Indy shows Mutt the checklist with "idol" and "ark" checked off. The only unchecked item on the list is "skull", and the two journey in the jungle. Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard in the distance, and cutting though the jungle is Irina Spalko on a jungle cutter, laughing manically and waving her sword. The two run for their lives, and escape the cutter by falling into a ditch. They find themselves on a mine car, which runs down a track and out a little door that literally says "END OF RIDE". The jungle cutter has found the two again, and they continue running from it. When they go under an archway and the jungle cutter tries to follow, it crashes. Spalko is thrown off the vehicle, and the impact of hitting the ground causes her hair to bounce up and land over her face. The destroyed jungle cutter forms a new vehicle with a blade, and Indy and Mutt decide to make some pepperoni with it. They arrive at the temple entrance, but two natives stop them. They point to Indy, then Mutt, and then to a sign that says you have to be as tall is a part of their spear to go in. Mutt is too short to go in, much to Indy's laughter, but he is able to go in anyway. Inside the temple, they run from spears (which eventually hit a dart board) until they come across a mirror. Indy’s reflection is Han Solo, because they were played by the same actor, and Mutt has turned into Chewbacca. During the mirror scene, the Star Wars theme music is playing in the background. While Spalko and Mutt are in a sword duel, Indy takes the Crystal Skull from one of the skeletons. The temple collapses behind the two, probably leaving Spalko to be crushed, and a close-up shows the skull as the movie ends. Chapter 4 On Cartoon Network, first Chapter 3 plays, and then Chapter 4 starts. But on the LEGO Indiana Jones website, Chapter 3 does not repeat itself. There seems to be a party at Indy's place. Mutt puts the Crystal Skull on a string with other lanterns (which it lights up) and also seems to be a good bug electrifier. The idol is used as a candle and the Ark is used as a grill. Marion leans on Indy’s shoulder while Henry Jones Sr. (using the Holy Grail as a cup) clinks glasses with Mutt’s cup as a toast to this night. It turns out this movie was being watching in a movie theater by LEGO versions of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, who nod at each other as the movie ends and give each other a high-five (which sounds like a whip crack), because they know they have done a good job. LEGO Spielberg and Lucas watch the credits roll. Appearances Characters *René Emile Belloq *Chewbacca *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *George Lucas *Marion Ravenwood *Han Solo *Irina Spalko *Steven Spielberg *Mutt Williams Miscellanea *''E.T. II'' Behind the scenes Development Director Peder Pedersen had been making CGI commercials for LEGO when the idea of making a LEGO Indiana Jones short film came up. Pedersen later recalled that he had pushed hard to be considered for the film, even showing them his old drawings for an Indiana Jones-inspired fan comic entitled Indy Junior.Interview with Peder Pedersen at El Recoveco del Geek Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom was the film which solidified Pedersen's desire to make movies, and he had seen Raiders of the Lost Ark countless times. To prepare for the LEGO version, Pedersen was invited to both Lucasfilm Ltd. and Industrial Light & Magic, visiting Skywalker Ranch where he was granted access to the props room. While working in LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, Pedersen and his crew were given some creative freedom to develop the storyline although they had to cut some gags and references they wanted to include due the time constraints of the short and were limited to using variations of LEGO sets which were on sale at the time. The latter directive prevented Pedersen from making more references to Temple of Doom other than a quick nod to the mine cart chase as there were not as many sets available based on that film compared to Raiders and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. However, Pedersen and his crew were not required to follow the franchise's timeline as long the story made sense in and of itself. As both an homage to the films and branded content, the team felt they needed to show the products in a way that didn't feel forced or too commercial. The sequence during the credits where George Lucas and Steven Spielberg are seen was Pedersen's own idea to pay respect to two of his biggest idols. Continuity Non-canonical, LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick presents several continuity contradictions that leave it without a firm place on the ''Indiana Jones'' timeline, combining elements from all four theatrical films. Among the most notable differences, these include: *When Satipo blackmails Indiana Jones into giving him the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol in exchange for throwing the whip back to him, Indy simply launches the idol off Satipo's head, knocking him out, then constructs a bridge to recover both the idol and his whip, leaving behind the unconscious Satipo. *When Indy makes his way out of the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors, he finds René Emile Belloq accompanied by two Hovitos (depicted with the same LEGO minifigures as the Ugha). However, the giant boulder which chased Indy out of the temple destroys the entrance, rolls over Bellow and the Hovitos and carries them away while Jones and Jock Lindsey escape. *When the Nazis steal the Ark of the Covenant from the Well of the Souls, Indy enlists the help of his father Henry Jones, Sr, combining the The Motorcycle Chase of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade with The Desert Chase of Raiders of the Lost Ark. *The liberal attitude to the timeline allows Henry Jones, Sr. and Mutt Williams to interact with each other. *While in the films Jones never retained any of the main artifacts he found, in the short's ending, it's shown that Jones has all of the artifacts at his home, with the idol serving as a candle, the Ark as a grill, the Holy Grail as a drinking glass and the Crystal Skull as an insect lamp. See also *''LEGO Indiana Jones Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Notes and references External links *[http://indianajones.lego.com/en-us/Movies/MiniMovieLostBrick.aspx LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick on LEGO.com] *[https://vimeo.com/65811274 LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick on Vimeo] Category:Television Category:LEGO Indiana Jones